


Argue

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [79]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feel-good, Humor, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Magic, Snakes, Tricksters, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Wherever he comes home to Asgard, Thor is praised and revered,belovedby his people. He's aoaf, Loki thinks, seething privately as a grinning and flush-faced Sif claps Thor's bicep.





	Argue

**Author's Note:**

> WHERE ARE MY THORKI FANS? COME INTO MY ARMS AND LET US REJOICE AT ALL OF THE GOOD CONTENT OUT THERE. No really it's so great to see people not being jerks and being chill and appreciating their ships on the Thorki side. Hope you guys enjoyed and any comments/thoughts are appreciated!

 

079\. Argue

*

Wherever he comes home to Asgard, Thor is praised and revered, _beloved_ by his people. He's a _oaf_ , Loki thinks, seething privately as a grinning and flush-faced Sif claps Thor's bicep.

_A lumbering, useless oaf—_

"If you frown like that for too long then you'll get wrinkles, Loki," Thor informs him, approaching with two goblets of heated, spice-sour mead and presenting one out to his brother.

Loki merely gazes at him aggravated, and then blinks at the goblet, sending out a pulse of his inherent magic. A pair of thin, scarlet serpents, with their scales glimmering gold in the torch-light, emerge from the brim, flicking their obsidian tongues into the air. Thor's faint, warm smile broadens.

"What did I tell you about wasting good spirits…?"

Thor reaches into Loki's goblet, pulling out one of the wriggling serpents and lovingly holds it towards his nose. "My brother enjoys his pranks, doesn't he?" he murmurs.

With a flourishing motion, Thor pretends to nod the serpent's tiny head with his thumbnail.

Loki's own mouth perks.

An oaf, but unfortunately, a truly _lovable_ one.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
